Something I Need
by OMG.Marshmallows
Summary: Elphaba is a writer who have hit an all time writer's block due to her depression. Fiyero, well Fiyero is Fiyero pretty much. They met at a support group. Together, they leap boundaries, rules are broken and infinities are stretched. {Inspired by TFIOS and the song which is in the title}


_The girl fell from the well, the darkness surrounding her. She felt as if she was falling for a very long time now that she can barely see the light outside of that well and all around her was just the scent of moist soil. She was now entirely alone_

Elphaba was furiously typing in her old computer. The entire white screen was filled with hundred upon thousands of letters that was barely recognizable in the dim light of the room. No sound was heard that afternoon other than the typing at the keyboard and a bit of groans here and there. The words on the screen stopped abruptly and no sound was heard from the room at all. Suddenly, there was a sound of someone who looks like her head has just mashed the whole keyboard.

In the darkness of the room, Elphaba lays in front of the computer her head was lied down in the keyboard and she was groaning something along the likes of "_I give up_" Her dark brown hair was spilled on the sides of the laptop while her face continues to smash the keyboard.

An alarm clock rang loudly that her body started to automatically lead herself outside. The sun greeted her and she frowned while walking down the busy streets with people who are looking at her. No, they were not looking at her because she's so beautiful that she was like a goddess that were from heaven that was sent by the unnamed god to redeem all the mortals below her nope; they were all staring at her because of her abnormally green skin. She pointed them a sharp look which made all the strangers around her scurry off.

She entered a white building. Inside was a grand staircase covered in red carpet, the floor was in cream color and it was shiny enough to reflect the scene outside. Elphaba looked down the floor and saw her messy hair, she tried to comb it with her fingers but a man suddenly slipped on the floor and landed above her. He was of average structure, not too lanky and not too muscley but to Elphaba's skin and bones, he sure was heavy.

Elphaba held her hand in front of her and tried to push the man away from her. The man suddenly held her hands and helped her up. Elphaba brushed away the dust off her dress and looked at the man. She felt her skin heat up and she started playing the hem of her t-shirt. The man looked at her; he ran his hands in his brown hair and smiled a crook smile. She felt her cheeks heats up more and she looked down the floor.

"I'm sorry" The man kept on smiling and helped her pick up her own bag. She was pretty sure she was the color of a rotting green vegetable right now. She ran away from the scene and immediately ran up the staircase leaving the man confused.

She was the last person to enter the room. She grabbed everyone's attention. The blonde girl in the center of the circle started jumping up and down and hugged her making Elphaba stifle in the place.

"Oh Elphie, we're just waiting for you," She said a little happily and was skipping to the circle. She saw some familiar faces at the circle and some new ones. Glinda started talking to everyone in the circle about how her week was good and how shopping actually have some therapeutic claims that can removed depression, everyone groaned when she spoke about shopping the tenth time. Then, she let the new ones talk about themselves. It was the same pattern, they talk about who they are and why are they here, Elphaba tried to stop herself from yawning but it was really uncontrollable so at the last person who was introducing himself, Elphaba let out a yawn. Glinda started talking once again until the door opened interrupting Glinda's speech. Elphaba turned her head and saw the same brown haired man from before. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyebrows furrowed in surprised.

"Oh hello there!" Glinda said perkily "Please introduce yourself here" She smiled at the man and motioned him to come in.

He stood inside the circle, "Hi, I'm Fiyero Tiggular" Almost everyone's eyes popped out, this man standing here was apparently the crown prince of Vinkus, there were whispers all around, theories about how he was in this so called club of people who are depressed. "I'm here because my parents think I have something wrong with me when I told them how I want to quit college." He snickered and sat down. Glinda nodded at him and she continues her speech.

"In fact, because of my very amazifying finding, it is now a task for all of you to go shopping!" Glinda announced "And oh, please report to me what you've bought!"

One by one, each person leaves the room leaving Elphaba, Fiyero, and Glinda alone. Fiyero went near Elphaba's side and asked her, "Want to come 'shopping' with me" he made a quotation mark with his fingers on the word shopping. Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows clearly confused on why he's asking her. Thankfully, Glinda went to her and linked their arms together.

"Elphie! We're gonna go shopping" She said as skipped outside of the door dragging an unwilling Elphaba with her. Fiyero was utterly confused on what just happened.

* * *

_**This is my first time writing Wicked fanfiction and I've only watched it once since I live in a country where I'm pretty sure musicals are unknown to people unless it's HSM. Anyway, the real real story of this starts the next chapter. I accept constructive criticism since I have hit a creativity block and I want to write again so I force this out of my brain so it's not that great (I hope the succeeding chapters changed that)**_

_**Also, JEMMA RIX IS AMAZING JFC HER NO GOOD DEED IS GR9 IM PRETTY SURE I DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN WHEN I WATCHED HER.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked (Better to be safe than receive a lawsuit)**_


End file.
